Heldin
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Harry lange nach dem Krieg und wie das Leben nun mal ist.


A/N: Mir gehört natürlich nichts dafür alle J.K.R. ich geb alles wieder artig zurück.

Inhalt: Einekleine Geschichteüber Harry, langenach dem Ende vom Krieg und wie das Leben nun mal ist.  
Sie ist ein One-Shot und wird das auch bleiben. Nun viel Spaß.

* * *

**Heldin**

Es kostete ihn wie immer Überwindung an diesen Ort zurück zu kommen, aber wenn er erst einmal einen Fuß auf diesen Boden gesetzt hatte, war es in Ordnung und er fühlte sich so wohl wie seit langen nicht mehr. Es war eine Weile her seit er das letzte Mal hier war. Doch er hatte nicht vergessen. Seine lange sicheren Schritte knirschten auf den Kiesboden, und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken um dem Singen der Vögel besser hören zu können. Ein lauer Frühlingswind wehte ihm leicht durch sein schwarzes Haar, und ließ den schwarzen Umhang imposant hinter ihm aufwehen. Er mochte die Ruhe hier zwischen all den Bäumen, sie gab ihm Frieden.

Seine Sorgen, die ganzen Aufgaben die er zu erfüllen hatte und ihm die Brust zu schnürte schienen hier nicht zu existieren. Tief zog er die frische Luft in seine Lungen und dachte wieder an Sie, der Grund warum er überhaupt hier her kam.

Er liebte diesen Weg besonders zu dieser Zeit wobei, er zu jeder Jahreszeit seinen Reiz hatte, doch heute tauchte die Sonne den Fußweg in ein helles weißes Licht und das frische grün des Gras wurde nur vereinzelt von bunten Krokussen und weißen Schneeglöckchen durchbrochen.

Doch das schönste an diesem Weg war, dass am Ende Sie auf ihn wartete, und er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Früher hatte nicht nur er sie Besucht, viele Menschen waren hier her gekommen um sie zu sehen, mit ihr zu Reden oder einfach nur um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Doch mit den Jahren wurden die Massen weniger, nur noch die wichtigen Freunde suchten sie auf. Er hatte immer den Eindruck als würde es sie nicht stören, sonder ganz in ihrem Sinn sein. Doch als auch diese langsam ausblieben ging es ihr schlechter. Und er hatte sich geschworen ihr das nie anzutun, er könnte sie auch nicht einfach vergessen.

Gedanken verloren drehte er den weißen Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand und legte ihn auf die frische braune Erde. Er hatte ihre Lieblingsblumen gebracht und mit einem Zauber belegt damit sie nicht so schnell welk wurden. Doch auch die schönste Rose würde irgendwann verblühen, egal was sie schützte.

Langsam ging er zwei Schritte zurück um den Stein genauer zu betrachten. Er kannte die Worte darauf auswendig. Genauso wie die feinen Züge des in Marmor gemeißelten Gesichtes.

Seines Engels.

Sie sah aus wie immer, ihre Harre reichten in Wellen über die angedeuteten Schultern, ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und die Augen schienen zu blitzen wenn er hinein sah. Unentschlossen steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, der Anfang war am schwersten, und je länger sein letzter Besuch her war umso schlimmer wurde es. Doch er entschied sich für die Floskel die er schon seit zwölf Jahren benutzte, seit sie hier war.

„Hallo meine Liebste, du hast mir gefehlt." Er schluckte, als er nichts hörte.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer, dass ich dich erst jetzt wieder Besuche, doch ich hatte viel zu tun." noch immer keine Antwort, und als er schon dachte sie würde heute gar nicht mit ihm reden begann der Wind in den Blätter zu rauschen. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung nahm er die Brille von der Nase und schloss erleichtert die smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Wie es mir geht?" ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Kurz fuhr er sich schüchtern durch das Haar und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. So begann sie immer ihr gemeinsames Gespräch, und er wusste, dass sie nicht sauer war.

„Gut, mir geht es wirklich gut." war die Antwort, so lautete sie immer, er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen.

„Ich soll dich grüßen von den andern, sie denken alle noch ganz oft an dich." Er musste sich bemühen nicht sauer zu klingen und ballte seine Hand in der Tasche zu einer Faust. Er konnte seine Freunde, ihre Freunde nicht verstehen, wollte sie nicht verstehen.

„Jane ist jetzt in Hogwarts sie macht sich recht gut. Du wärst stolz auf dein Patenkind gewesen. Ich hatte Angst, dass es ihr wie mir gehen würde. Das sie sich nicht trauen mit ihr zu Reden und hinter ihrem Rücken über sie tuscheln. Ja nicht jeder hat eine Heldin und eine Legende als Paten und auch noch einen Helden als Vater. Ich hatte Ron gesagt, dass ich das für keine gute Idee halte uns als Paten zu nehmen, zudem auch noch ihr berühmter Nachname, doch er hat darauf bestanden, wie du weißt." Er hielt inne und ging die drei Schritte zu dem kleinen weißen Holzbänkchen neben ihr und lies sich nieder.

„Jane durch löchert mich mit Fragen nach dir. Sie möchte alles über dich wissen und vor allem warum sie dich noch nie gesehen hat. Doch ich kann es ihr noch nicht sagen, später wenn sie älter ist." Traurig betrachtete er die Spitze seiner schwarzen Lederschuhe.

„Ginny ist endlich schwanger, Nevill war so aus dem Häuschen. Er wird ein wundervoller Vater. Das Ginny eine gute Mutter wird brauch ich dir ja nicht zu sagen. Sie ist wie Molly, nur etwas kecker."

Er schmunzelte unwillkürlich wenn er an ihr Temperament dachte und wie er sich letzte Woche eine Standpauke hatte anhören müssen, weil er ihr ein Wein angeboten hatte. Hermine hätte ihn dafür sicher einen Hieb in die Seite verpasst.

„Du wärst auch eine grandiose Mutter gewesen. Sicher hättest du auch das so perfekt gemacht wie alles in deinem Leben."

Harry schluckte hart um den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden. Wie nah doch Freude und Schmerz bei einander lagen. Ein kühler Wind, an seiner Wange, lies ihn aus den Gedanken schrecken und kurz lächeln.

„Wie die Arbeit ist? …du weißt ja, als Zauberminister ist es nicht immer leicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und dachte an sein Gespräch heute Morgen, mit einer Frau die ihr Pub unbedingt „zum goldenen Trio" nennen wollte. Er hatte es als guten Anlass genommen um wieder her zu kommen. Nachdem er alle Termin hatte absagen lassen, war er ohne große Umwege direkt zu ihr gegangen.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen im Pub zum goldenen Trio was trinken zu gehen?" bei diesem Gedanken musste selbst er lachen, und das flüstern der Blätter stimmte mit ein.

Entspannt streckte er seine langen Beine aus und stützte einen Arm auf die Lehne.

„Ja das hätte dir gefallen, du hättest dich schrecklich amüsiert. Doch das war nicht ihr letzter Vorschlag nachdem ich ihr die Erlaubnis für diesen Namen nicht gegeben wollte." Mit hochgezogener Braue dachte er angestrengt nach was sie noch alles vorgeschlagen hatte.

Seinen Namen hatte er mit einem Urheberzauber geschützt und so konnte keiner ihn verwenden ohne, dass Harry davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Genauso hatte er Ronald Weasley und natürlich ihren Namen, Hermine Granger, auch mit einbezogen, zudem auch alles was die drei Namen miteinander verband.

„ Sie hatte noch „Das Grangers" genannt. Was ich recht nett finde, aber auch nicht durchgehen ließ, keiner soll mit deinem Namen Profit machen. Jetzt wird er „Dirty Nellis" heißen. Ich hab der Besitzerin versprochen vorbei zu kommen, doch alleine möchte ich nicht."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Wiese gleiten, als wolle er vom Thema ablenken, es war ein schöner Ort. Hoch über einem kleinen Tal mit Flussbett. Im Winter war der Fluss gefroren, doch jetzt plätscherte er mit etwas mehr Wasser als im Sommer, über die frischen Wiesen und an den Kirschbäumen entlang die langsam Blätter bekamen.

Harry passte so gar nicht in diese fröhliche Umgebung, er trug nur noch schwarz und hätte seinem alten Prof. für Zaubertränke alle Ehre gemacht. Zudem ging er so gut wie nie aus, wobei sein bester Freund Ron ihn immer wieder mit Freundinnen seiner Frau verkuppeln wollte. Er verstand nicht, dass er seien große Liebe schon gefunden hatte und keine ihren Platz einnehmen konnte.

„Ich hab mich mit Ron gestritten, ja das ist nichts neues, aber diesmal ging es um dich. Er meinte ich solle dich doch endlich gehen lassen, und dir Ruhe geben. Er hat so ernst geklungen, als ob er schon lange Abschied genommen hätte. Und ich konnte meinen Zorn nicht zügeln. Ich hab ihn angeschrieen, dass er mich nicht versteht, dass er ein Idiot ist und er dich schon vergessen hat und du ihm nie etwas bedeutet hast. Er hat die Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und sie gedrückt. Das war noch schlimmer als wenn er mir eine Ohrfeige geben hätte. Denn verstanden hat er mich nicht.

Er wird es nie kapieren wie es ist wenn einem das genommen wird was einem zum Menschen macht, wie schwer es ist weiter zu machen obwohl das was mein Leben eine Bedeutung gegeben hat nicht mehr das ist. Ich hab ihn die Hand weg geschlagen und ihn leise ins Ohr geflüstert das er deine Freundschaft nicht verdient hatte. Ich weiß, dass das nicht fair war, er hat ein neues Leben begonnen aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht vergessen. Kann dich nicht vergessen, keiner sollte das."

Abrupt erhob er sich, küsste seine Fingerspitzen und legte sie dem Steinengel auf den Haarschopf. Mit großen Schritten ging er den Weg den er gekommen war zurück, sah sich nicht um sondern ging geradewegs weiter.

Weit aufgerissen Augen folgten ihm als er in die Redaktion des Tagespropheten rauschte.

Der neue Zauberminister war nicht gerade bekannt dafür mit dem Propheten zusammen zu arbeiten und meistens bedeutete es Ärger wenn er hier persönlich auftauchte.

Doch diesmal nicht, er ging ohne die hektischen Bewegungen der Sekretärin zu beachten in das Büro des Herausgebers.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Mit falschem Lächeln sah Mr. Roderbe leicht zitternd in seinem großen Ledersessel. Er war schon immer etwas dicklich und die hellen Haare waren fettig über den kahlen Kopf gekämmt. Ohne groß mit Falschenfloskeln die Zeit zu vergeuden kam Harry gleich zur Sache.

„Das hier", wobei der schwarzhaarige Mann ein Stückpergament aus der Tasche zog und es dem Herausgeber hinhielt, "wird so gedruckt wie es geschrieben wurde, ohne Änderungen ohne zusätzliche Bilder, einfach so, ich hab mich rechtlich absichern lassen. Sagen wie es so falls der Text auch nur um ein Wort geändert wird, dann wird diese Person ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh."

„Was sollte mich ihrer Meinung dazu veranlassen den Text dann zu Drucken? Nur weil sie Zauberminister sind können sie das nicht verlangen."

Mit siegessicheren Grinsen schaute Mr. Roderbe Harry in die grünen blitzenden Augen und war sich schon nicht mehr so sicher über das was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht verlangen als Zauberminister, aber als Harry Potter kann ich das. Sie machten mich zu so vielem, einem Lügner, einer Legende, einem Helden und einem Verrückten. Daher verlange ich das sie jetzt jemand anderen die Ehre erweisen die Sie verdient hat, und ihr keiner gewehrte. Sie haben sie zu meiner Geliebten gemacht, dann wieder diskreditiert, weil sie den Machenschaften ihre damals besten Journalistin auf die schliche gekommen ist. Und dann haben sie ihr nicht einmal eine kleine Anzeige an dem Tag ihres Todes gewidmet, obwohl sie so viele Menschen gerettet hatte. Sie können froh sein das davon nicht in diesem Text steht, denn er handelt von ihr. Und darin auch nur ein Satz über ihre Zeitung und ihr inkompetentes Verhalten zu schreiben wäre eine Schande für ihr Andenken. Zudem druckt alle Zaubererzeitungen diesen Artikel, und ich wollte nicht so unhöflich sein und sie außen vor lassen, doch wenn bekannt wird das alle Zeitungen mit mir zusammen arbeiten nur sie mal wieder nicht, ist ihr Ruf irreparabel geschädigt."

Mit jedem Wort das Harry sprach sank der dickliche Mann auf seinen Stuhl zurück und sah ihn nun mit großen grauen Augen an.

„ Soll dass eine Drohung sein?"

„Nein! Ein Versprechen."

War das letzte was der Zauberminister noch zu sagen hatte bevor er dann mit wehendem Umhang das Büro und die Räumlichkeiten der Tagespropheten verlies.

Am nächsten Tag winkte jedem auf allen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften das Bild einer jungen Frau entgegen. Ihre braunen Locken vielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern und einem Lächeln so strahlend das jedem das Herz leichter wurde. Darüber war in großen goldenen Lettern „IM GEDENKEN" geschrieben.

An diesem Tag war es egal welche Zeitung man kaufte man lass darin immer das gleiche.

_-Hermine Jane Granger, einer der besten und tapfersten Menschen die ich die Ehre hatte zu kennen und meine Freundin nennen zu dürfen, starb am Tag von meinem Triumph über Voldemort. An diesem Tag ließen nur wenige der „guten Seite" ihr Leben, doch diese Personen taten es aus Überzeugung für eine bessere Welt und für alle unschuldigen Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel dieser Erde. Ihre Opfer waren zum Teil größer als sie ahnten, und werden nun einfach vergessen. Ich wende mich auf diesem Wege an sie um ihnen nicht nur die Bedeutung ihres Todes sondern auch den Sinn ihres Lebens besser verständlich zu machen._

_In dieser Nacht fielen Prof. Severus Snape ehrenwerter Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und ein herausragender Lehrer. Die großartige und tollpatschige Aurorin Tonks, die ich aus Respekt nur beim Nachnamen nenne. Draco Malfoy der sich am Ende doch zum Besseren wand, möge er in Frieden ruhen. Der Halbriese Rubeus Hagrid der nicht nur Körperlich sondern auch Menschlich immer Größe zeigte. Und Hermine Jane Granger, Jahrgangsbeste und beste Hexe die Hogwarts seit einhundert Jahren verlassen hatte._

_Sie war nicht nur in der Schule eine Klasse für sich auch ihre Persönlichkeit war einzigartig. Immer mit der Nase in den Büchern, aber wenn es wichtig war konnte man sich auf sie verlassen. Sie hatte mich nie verraten nie vergessen und unbeirrt unterstützt._

_Hat mir in den richtigen Momenten den Kopf gestutzt und gezeigt was man gemeinsam erreichen kann. Zudem hat sie mir beigebracht dass man sich Liebe nur verdienen kann und wenn man sie gescheckt bekommt, sie ein Schatz ist den man gut hüten und pflegen muss._

_Nur durch sie war ich fähig meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, nur durch die oben genannten Personen konnte ich Siegen. Ich schulde ihnen so viel und kann es nicht mehr zurückzahlen._

_Aber ich kann bewirken das man sie nicht vergisst ihre Tat ihn Ehren hält und ihnen die Anerkennung entgegen bringt die ihnen gebührt._

_Viel denken ich bin etwas besonderes, wo bei sie nicht unrecht haben, doch nicht die Narbe wie jetzt viele Denken macht mich besonders, sondern die Tatsache das mich diese Frau geliebt hat, mir ihr Innerstes offenbarte und somit die Kraft gab Voldemort zu besiegen, denn durch ihre tiefen und innigen Gefühle für mich konnte ich erst die Mächte entfesseln die meine Mutter in mir eingeschlossen hatte als sie sich für mich opferte._

_In der Dunkelheit dieser Nacht hat ihr Licht mir den Weg gewiesen. Das schlimmste was ich mit ansehen musste was nicht nur ihr Tod sondern auch der meines ehemaligen Lehrers Prof. Snape. Es wurden so viele Flüche auf ihn gerichtet, dass es ihn fast zerriss. Doch er schaffte es noch mir den Hinweis zu geben den wir für die Vernichtung Voldemorts benötigten._

_Gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe von Auroren machten wir uns auf den Weg um den dunklen Zauberer aus der Welt zu schaffen. Tonks hatte sich zwischen einen Fluch für Remus Lupin geworfen und starb auf der Stelle, doch sie wusste er würde Leben und seine Aufgabe erfüllen, die dunklen Kreaturen zu beeinflussen und vom Schlachtfeld zu verjagen._

_Draco Malfoy und Hagrid starben bei der Verteidigung von Hogwarts, gemeinsam haben sie Seite an Seite die Tore gegen Todesser geschützt Draco mit Flüchen und Schutzformeln, Hagrid mit seinen großen Händen. Tapfer hatte sie sehr lange standgehalten und kurz bevor der Krieg zu Ende war wurde sie von unverzeihlichen Flüchen niedergestreckt._

_Hermine starb in meinen Armen, schützte mich von einem Cruciatus der mich zu sehr geschwächt hätte als das ich mein Aufgabe hätte erfüllen können._

_Als ich sie so vor Schmerzen krümmend auf den Boden gesehen habe spürte ich wie mich eine Welle von noch nie da gewesener Magie durchflutete. Ich musste nicht einmal einen Zauberspruch verwenden um Voldemort zu vernichten, schon mein Anblick lies ihn zusammen schrumpfen. Doch als ich zu ihm ging und meine Hand auf seinen Arm legte war ich wie Gift für sein dunkles Blut, ein helles Leuchten ging von mir auf ihn über und lies ihn in tausend Stücke zerspringen und die Todesser im Engsten Umkreis auch._

_Doch ich achtete nicht mehr auf sie sondern nur auf meine Freundin, Vertraute und Geliebte._

_Ich hätte alle meine Macht abgegeben nur um sie jetzt an meiner Seite zu haben. Ich wäre ohne zögern mit ihr gegangen wenn sie mich nicht darum gebeten hätte auf unsere Freunde und die Menschen dieser Welt acht zu geben, und nie wieder zuzulassen das so etwas noch mal geschah._

_Ich versprach es ihr, und so bin ich immer noch hier. Ich gab ihr mein Wort die Leute zu beschützen die sie nun vergessen haben. Die nicht mehr an die Opfer und an die großen Taten derer Denken die nicht mehr unter uns sind. Und ich frage mich ob es dass Wert war._

_Doch ich hab es ihr versprochen. Und so werde ich sie immer wieder Besuchen auf dem kleinen Hügel über dem Tal, werde mit ihr Reden als wäre es wie immer und weiß irgendwann haben wir wieder jede menge Zeit. Bis dahin werde ich sie und all den anderen meinen Tribut zollen und ihnen nicht nur am Tag ihres Todes gedenken._

_Ich werde ihre Liebe immer bei mir tragen, bis ich irgendwann wieder in ihren Armen bin wo ich hingehöre. Doch diese Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen aber ich weiß dass sie auf mich wartet egal wie lange ich brauche._

_Alles was ich bin, bin ich durch sie. Sie hat einst diese Worte zu mir gesagt und sie schmücken nun ihren Stein. „Helden sind Menschen die große Taten aus selbstloser Liebe begehen." Sie ist zweifellos eine Heldin.-_

Gezeichnet Zauberminister

Harry Potter


End file.
